Secrets of a Murder
by Dorothia
Summary: Bella Swan is suddenly teleported to the Bronze Age through a mysterious portal where she's suddenly accused of murder. A mysterious someone is helping her and it turns out he's the queen's son, second heir to the throne. A few people believe she's innocent. "If she didn't do it, then who the hell did!" ... "That's what we need to find out."
1. Chapter 1: Allegation

**A/N:** I've never tried this type of approach to a story before so I hope it will take me places. I'm not good at writing English the way it would sound in the past so this will just be our regular english alright?

**Summary:** Bella Swan is suddenly teleported to the Bronze Age through a mysterious portal where she's suddenly accused of murder. There's a mysterious man helping her and it turns out he's the queen's son, heir to the throne! Join Bella in her quest to prove her innocence, and more improtantly, to return home before it's too late.

**Rating:** M (For several reasons, enough said.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to SM. What does belong to me though is this plot and any original characters that I add in there. I repeat: I make no profit off of this.

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was a typical rainy day in Forks, just like any other typical day. Forks is a small town in Washington, probably the rainiest state in the United States. The clouds above were clouding any possible ray of sunshine that could improve the day's quality. It was early in the morning, the sound of school buses and motor vehicles blared throughout the small town.

The morning started rather normally. Bella woke up to the sound of her alarm clock which she was tempted to simply smash to bits. A memory of her father chastising her for breaking the fifth alarm clock he'd bought her ran quickly through her mind. With a sigh, the young girl swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She managed to hit her toe on the edge of the wooden bedstead. With a groan, she collapsed on the floor and clutched onto her bruised foot which was now starting to turn a deep purple color.

'Curse my damn pale skin.'

"Bella? Y'alright up there?" Charlie's voice projected from downstairs, presumably the living room. He must have heard Bella stub her toe, or probably the loud groan that followed. "Yeah I'm fine dad! Typical morning for me, you know what that entails." Bella managed to hear Charlie's deep chuckle downstairs, "Well meet me downstairs Bells, breakfast is waiting for you and I don't s'pose it tastes good all cold."

Bella shook her head with a light smile on her lips, since when did Charlie cook breakfast?

With a quick trip to the bathroom for a 15 minute shower and a 2 minute tooth brushing, Bella stepped out with her favorite grey towel. She rummaged through her drawers for a clean shirt and bottoms. Bella quickly settled for a white v-neck that really didn't expose much of anything and a pair of deep blue denims. Her fingers quickly tied the laces of her sneakers, black and white. There has been too many occurences where her frequent meetings with the ground cost her a shoe.

Without looking into the mirror, Bella descended the stairs to find her father on the couch watching a football rerun. I don't get why watch the re-run when he's already seen it...

Charlie turned around to the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and started looked at Bella, more specifically her hair. "Um, gonna do somethin' about the hair Bells?" Bella blushed furiously, embarrased that she'd forgotten to brush her hair yet again. Grabbing the nearby brush on the table, Bella began brushing her hair and freeing the tangles residing within.

"There?" She demanded with her hands on her hips. Charlie nods with a grin and points to the orange juice and toasted bread on the table. Bella lifted an eyebrow and her dad then at the food. "Wow, breakfast this morning dad?"

Charlie cleared his throat, surely out of embarrassment, "Well, it IS your first day as senior at school." Bella gave a nice smile and nodded, greatful for the breakfast. Charlie was never a really emotional person so something like this goes a long way. She decided to sit down and enjoy her breakfast which wasn't much but it sure meant a lot to her. "Thanks dad."

Charlie nodded, never breaking his gaze on the TV. "Yer Welcome. Go on now, stay out of trouble." Bella nodded, ran over to him, gave him a quick peck on the forehead and made her way out the door. She stepped food inside her truck and drove to school. The day started fabulously today, nothing could possibly go wrong. Bella parked at her usual spot and made sure her parking decal ticket was on the rear-view mirror inside the car.

The moment she stepped outside, Bella's foot dipped in a puddle of icy water. This would have been worse if the puddle had mud in it. With a sigh, she made her way towards her locker. "Wow Bella, took a dip inside a puddle today too?" Mike commented, his eyes stared at Bella's wet shoe.

"Morning to you too Mike." Bella greeted sourly before she slammed her locker shut, too bad it hadn't caught his finger. "Come on Bella, you know I'm kidding." Brown orbs glanced over at him before turning around to run smack into Angela, leader of the figurative Mike Newton club. Oh gosh, this was definitely not a lucky day.

"Bella." Angela greeted, in a sing song voice that sent shivers down Bella's spine. "How's it goin'?" She laughed and, what she thought was cute, swatted Bella's arm causing the books in the girl's arm to drop to the floor. The sound coincided with the first period bell and Angela's annoyingly sqeeky voice, "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Bella."

Mike shrugged Angela's hand away from his shoulder and bent over to help Bella pick up her books. "Let me help." A deep voice sounded from behind Bella, "I think you've helped enough Mickey." Bella turned around to find Jacob there, she gave a short laugh at Jake's change in Mike's name.

Mike glared at Jake but was already being dragged away by Angela who's comments were drowned away as the two walked down the hallway together. "Here ya go Bells, I would've helped sooner but dad held me up. Can you believe he made me breakfast this morning?"

"Seriously?" Her voice shook as she lifted herself off the floor and wobbled but managed to catch herself on the nearby locker. "Yours too? Charlie made me breakfast too!"

Jake chuckled, his deep voice sent shivers down Bella's spine, the good kind. "They probably talked about it yesterday. But I get the point, hey, it's senior year, it's suppose to be all fun 'n stuff." Bella shrugged at his comment, not even realizing the two had started their walk to first period, Pre-calculus. "You know we're going to be late right?" Jake shrugged.

Bella laughed again and decided to wait before pointing something out to him. Once they arrived in front the classroom door, Bella looked up at Jacob at the same time he looked down at her. Their lips touched briefly but it felt as though it lasted forever. Jake chose to lower his head again while bracing himself on the classroom door with his hand. His lips descended onto hers in a sweet and savory way. Jake bit onto her lower lip, causing Bella's lips to part with a gasp, allowing his tongue access to hers. Once they connected, it felt as though explosions sounded all around them. It felt as though their battle of dominance would last forever but Bella broke it first, letting a line of drool connecting them but it soon disappeared. Bella blushed, why was it always this good? Jake's smile radiated with as much satisfaction as was humanly possible.

"Do you already have to do that?" Bella grumbled, hugging her books tighter. "I didn't hear you complain about it." Jake responded with a smirk. With a roll of the eyes, Bella motioned to his empty hand, "Don't you have books to carry?"

Jacob's eyes widened before he sprinted down the hallway, "Why didn't you fucking remind me?!" He shouted as he ran. Bella grinned and waved at him, "You're right! I was enjoying it too much!" She turned around, towards the door and sighed before stepping in. The whole class had a knowing look on their expressions causing Bella to blush furiously before looking at the teacher who soon coughed.

"Miss Swan, would you like to explain exactly what you were enjoying too much?" Bella blushed even more, if that was even humanly possible. "No...not really." The class burst into laughter.

After classes were over, Bella stood beside her truck with Jake, sharing a brief kiss. Jake wanted to push for more but Bella laid her finger on his lips, "I don't think so Jacob Black. I have to go to the library to study. I can't stand here and make out with you all day." Jake gave her his best puppy dog face which was almost effective, almost. Once he realized it wasn't going to work on her today, Jacob pouted a little but gave her a quick peck on her forehead. "Fine, I'll see you later but you better make it up to me later."

Bella laughed a little with a knowing smirk on her lips, "Mashed potatoes?" Jake gave away nothing, "With gravy?" Bella continued, noticing Jacob's mask cracking. "With extra cheese and maybe a one minute make out session."

Jacob stole a quick kiss, "Make it two and you have yourself a deal Swan." He ran away before Bella could swat him upside his head. "Jake!"

It was around 4 PM when Bella arrived at the libray and buried her nose in her history book. There was a quiz in two days and she wanted to be well prepared. The clock ticked and it was soon 5 PM when Bella decided it was time to switch over to Pre-Calculus. Math had always been one of her strong points but she wouldn't lie and say Pre-Calc was easy. It just took a few minutes to get a good feel of it and it wasn't long until Bella was flying through the questions with ease.

"Alright next." Suddenly, she felt a little dizzy, as though someone just swung her around in a teacup. Thinking it might just be fatigue and nerves, Bella decided to simply put her head down to calm down. The clock ticked by and the power went out abruptly, leaving Bella in complete darkness. Everyone had already left the library an hour ago, so she was alone and the lack of sound was beginning to freak her out.

Slowly, as to not trigger the earlier dizzy spell, Bella began packing her stuff and stood up to make her way towards the door before she began hearing a distinct humming sound. A soft humming, as though a mother was trying to soothe a young child. Bella turned around to see a sort of distortion in the air, the same as when the area was hot and you could see the heat flutter throughout the area. Except this time, the heat was not invisible, it was a distinctive dark purple color that made it look as though it were a black hole.

Fear suddenly spiked through her senses, something was telling her to run away from this strange distortion but Bella was frozen in spot, it was as though her body didn't belong to her anymore. It wasn't listening or maybe Bella simply wasn't trying. She couldn't tell.

Whispers could be heard through the weird purple color in front of her, groans and whispers along with a few murmers. Words she could not comprehend were flowing through her mind quickly, a little too quickly. It was giving her a large migraine, she felt as though her head was close to explode.

Slowly the purple distortion seemed to be moving, zipping from side to side but definitely closer to her. Fear spread throughout her body again and this time, she turned around and made a run for it but realized she wasn't making any progress. "What the hell?"

Then, with powerful strength, it seemed as though the distortion was sucking her in. "No no no no no no, stop please..." Suddenly the pull stopped and Bella began feeling the purple humming right behind her. It was definitely impossible to ignore but Bella simply bolted towards a nearby door. Too quick for the eye to comprehend, the purple distortion suddenly appeared in front of her, causing Bella to run right into it. And then she fell.

Everything around her was deep purple, almost black. She was falling and had no idea what was going on. Bella suddenly began crying, what in the world was going on? "I'm sorry Jake, I can't make it up to you today after all..." An image of her father flashed through her mind, "Sorry dad, I can't make dinner tonight either..." Suddenly, a light appeared beneath her. What was first a small dot was now inexplicably blinding, causing Bella to close her eyes. She wasn't at all prepared for the impact with the ground, it was wet too.

"Just my luck..." She grumbled and looked beneath her to see blood, a lot of blood. A scream left her lips, Bella began backing way from the body. Body? She looked over to notice a young boy, probably around her age with dark hair. He was wearing strange clothing and blood was oozing out of his left front pocket. _He was stabbed through the heart_, she observed. Bella noticed the trail of blood leading away from her and registered a young man leaving with a knife in his hand.

"Hey wait!"

"Oh Emmett baby? Are you okay in there?" A woman's voice sounded outside before the doors burst open. Another shriek sounded throughout the coridoor, this time, it attracted way more attention. "Emmett!" The woman yelled, with tears streaming down her cheeks at the loss of the boy who was obviously a loved one. Son maybe?

Her eyes finally flashed to Bella to such fury, it could possibly murder someone. The woman's eyes darted up and down Bella's form, taking in the blood soaking Bella's clothing. "You!" Her finger pointed towards Bella in allegation. "Murderer!"

What in the world was going on?!

**A/N**: What is going on indeed! I don't know how you all will react to this so I'll keep my fingers crossed. **crosses fingers**. Leave me some love/hate in the reviews, I'd love to hear what you think and see if you guys want more :D


	2. Chapter 2: The Kingdom of Forks

**A/N:** It's nice to see that people are enjoying this story enough to follow and review. Thank you :D Thank you **whilewewereyetsinners **for Beta-ing this chapter for me, you're awesome! :D**  
**

**Summary:** Bella Swan is suddenly teleported to the Bronze Age through a mysterious portal where she's suddenly accused of murder. There's a mysterious man helping her and it turns out he's the queen's son, heir to the throne! Join Bella in her quest to prove her innocence, and more importantly, to return home before it's too late.

**Rating:** M (For several reasons, enough said.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to SM. What does belong to me though is this plot and any original characters that I add in there. I repeat: I make no profit off of this.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Her eyes finally flashed to Bella with such fury, it could possibly murder someone. The woman's eyes darted up and down Bella's form, taking in the blood soaking Bella's clothing. "You!" Her finger pointed towards Bella in allegation. "Murderer!"

What in the world was going on?!

Suddenly several heavily clothed men burst through the open doors almost as if a signal had sent for them. "I want her thrown in jail for murdering my son!" the woman yelled, and even though Bella wanted to defend herself, all the bones in her body were telling her to run at the moment.

"Whoa, hold on, I didn't kill him!"

The woman's gaze grew more menacing, if that was even possible. "Do you play me for a fool?! Guards! Arrest her, now!" Almost as though she were a mind controller, the guards immediately accosted Bella with, what appeared to be, bronze spears and swords. Hell, if the woman's words didn't make her run, those weapons surely did. Bella noticed the trails of blood on the floor, leading away to a corridor where the real murderer escaped, figuring out that was her escape point, Bella chose to spring. She managed to avoid tripping and falling, but all hopes dashed away once she realized it was a dead end.

"What in the world?" she mumbled, and slumped to the ground; there was no way out. "This can't be possible, he was right here!"

The lady behind her laughed, her voice as cold as ice, "Oh please, now she's lying. I am going to make sure you get killed. A life for a life right? Let her rot in jail for a few days."

The guards grabbed onto Bella's arms and wrenched her from the floor. As they dragged her away, Bella battled and tried to snatch her wrist and elbow away from their death grip. "Wait!" she screamed. "There's a trail of blood from the murder to the corridor that I didn't put there!"

It wasn't until moments later that she realized her mistake: obviously no one could tell now, because when she ran her shoes smeared the blood, the only piece of evidence that could work in her favor. Bella wanted to smack herself but simply chose to let herself be dragged away instead.

It was very embarrassing, being dragged through the house with every single passerby staring. Bella chose to focus on the building's interior and what she stared at was shocking. Nothing reminded her of Forks. The walls were a deep red color and it looked as though curtains shielded them from people passing by. The floor held a certain symbol that looked pretty familiar. She wondered where she had seen that symbol before.

Bella chose to ignore the thought and finally noticed what everyone was wearing. Their raiment consisted of half revealing cloth that hid the necessities; it looked as though she had taken a trip to the past where people barely wore anything to cover themselves! Whispers suddenly fluttered past her ears:

"Do you see what she is wearing? How peculiar."

"Yes, strange indeed."

"What a deep shade of color; how was it put there?"

"The way it shamelessly shows off the curves she clearly does not possess makes her look like a common whore."

"Hey!" Bella screamed, struggling against her captors again. "Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here?!"

The coterie glared at her but quickly huffed and walked away, while the guards simply pulled her along down the halls. Now, she realized, this was a huge place. This couldn't be called a house, it was more like a mansion or some sort of palace! Her eyes caught a glimpse outside and they widened. There were no roads, no sidewalks, everything was made of brick and more brick! "What in the world..." she muttered with a worried expression. Nothing made sense at the moment.

Finally the guards dragged her down a flight of stairs that weren't at all smooth, which meant the jagged edges dug into her skin, drawing blood. "Damn it! This hurts, stop, I can walk by myself!" Bella screamed and thrashed, which only resulted in their grip to tighten. That was definitely going to bruise. "Or not..."

Finally, one man let go to open the cell which was made out of... wood and rusted bronze? Shouldn't they be made of metal or something? To make sure she couldn't break out of it? The guard, none too gently, tossed her inside the cell with the sickening sound of bronze clashing with bronze, to seal the opening. They left without saying a single word. Were they mute? "Assholes."

Bella rubbed her bruised arms to soothe the pain and generate some heat. This place was freezing cold and the cold rocks beneath her shoes weren't helping much. She tried to get up and walk but there wasn't enough space to stand upright; She had to crouch to be able to walk. This wasn't a cell! This was some sort of dog house for when the dog wasn't behaving properly. How degrading.

Standing up took too much effort so she chose to sit down and reflect on the day. What was happening to her? One moment she was at the library, then all of a sudden she was laying in a pool of blood being accused of murder without proof other than the blood staining her clothes. Sure, it seemed like proof but any DNA evidence would show that she didn't even touch the body. Bella shivered, she'd never seen a body up close before despite having her dad be a cop.

A slight bump on the ground beneath her cause to wiggle until she realized what the familiar feeling was, her phone! Bella reached for it with shaking fingers and slid the lock screen open; she wasn't shocked to find the familiar 'No Signal' sign on the upper left. Her vision blurred and finally the tears were shed, everything was so frustrating.

"I just want to go home..." Her voice cracked, displaying the deep amounts of agony she was currently feeling. None of this made any sense! That was even more frustrating! She pushed the phone back in her pocket; it had about 95% battery left which could last days, maybe even weeks if she simply just didn't use it. Other than the clothes on her back, this was the only connection she had with her old world, her old reality.

Is that what it was, a new world? These people talked weird, dressed weird, and the streets didn't look like anything she had seen back in Forks.

"Where am I?" she wondered out loud and her voice echoed; it was kind of lonely down here.

"You're in the Kingdom of Forks, of course." The voice giggled. Wonderful, now she was hearing voices.

"Oh great, now I'm hallucinating."

"How rude!" The voice squeaked, sounding quite offended, "I am no figment of your imagination."

"Oh really?" Bella challenged, not convinced, "Prove it."

The stranger simply sighed and approached the cell bars with a lamp in her hand, one of those old looking lamps with a candle. "Boo."

Bella shrieked, trying to move away from the offending stranger before laughing at the idiocy.

This stranger was a girl; she looked a little younger than Bella. Her hair was short and spiky, giving her a sort of pixie look. She wore a white cloak around her shoulders and she wasn't wearing any shoes. "Hi!" she greeted, excitement oozing from her voice, "My name's Alice."

"Um...Bella."

"Bella, huh? That sounds pretty, but foreign. You pronounce it funny," Alice commented, putting the lamp down to sit behind the bars.

A moment of silence stretched between the two while Bella looked at Alice as though she had two heads. "Um... What are you doing here?"

"Oh, keeping you company."

Another silence.

"Why?"

"Because I want to, you seem nice."

"Not scared that I'm supposedly the murderer?" Bella asked, with a curious look on her face. Alice's wide grin startled her, she was so full of joy it hurt to look at.

"Of course not, silly!" She giggled as though this was some sort of joke.

"Why not?"

"Because you didn't kill Emmett." she replied, matter of factly.

Bella's eyes widened; before her sat the only person in this cursed place that actually believed she was innocent. "So you know who did? Who is this Emmett anyway?"

Alice's smile faded quickly, too quickly. "Emmett was my brother, heir to the throne."

"Wait, so you're..." Bella trailed off, not finding the appropriate word.

Alice decided to help out, "Royalty? A princess? Of royal blood? Yeah choose your pick."

Bella's eyes widened again; this time they were as big as saucers. The fact that Alice was royalty wasn't surprising; she held an air of royalty around her so it was pretty obvious. But there were no royals in Forks. Suddenly the puzzle pieces were fitting together. She remembered reading in a history book that Forks used to be referred as the Kingdom of Forks but that was a long time ago. They didn't even refer to years as years back then. "Um...What year are we in?"

"Year? What's that?"

"Holy shit!" Bella squeaked. "I'm in the past!"

**A/N**: Well there you are, Bella's figured it out. Or has she? What do you guys think of Alice? She's going to be pretty important going forward. Bella and Edward will be meeting in chapter 4 but we'll see a glimpse of him next chapter. If you want to give me some love, there's the review button at the bottom :)

Until next Tuesday! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Early Meeting

**A/N:** Sorry! I know I'm about two days late on this update but I had school work to do and honestly it completely skipped over my mind Teusday and Wednesday. I only remembered around 4th period today... I know... Shame on me...

**Thank you _whilewewereyetsinners_ for Beta-reading for me :D**

See you at the bottom!

**Summary:** Bella Swan is suddenly teleported to the Bronze Age through a mysterious portal where she's suddenly accused of murder. There's a mysterious man helping her and it turns out he's the queen's son, heir to the throne! Join Bella in her quest to prove her innocence, and more improtantly, to return home before it's too late.

**Rating:** M (For several reasons, enough said.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to SM. What does belong to me though is this plot and any original characters that I add in there. I repeat: I make no profit off of this.

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was currently early dawn, the sun probably hadn't even blessed the earth with its presence yet. The roosters were not singing yet. There were no voices around the city except for the soft whispers that couldn't be heard. Since that was the case, why was someone furiously knocking on his door so early in the morning? The knocking never stopped; it continued for several seconds. After what seemed like an eternity, Alice burst into his room with a wide grin on her face. Damn it, that grin never meant well.

"Mind telling me why you woke me up before the sun's even up?"

"Um yeah, duh, why else would I be here, stupid Edward, if I wasn't going to say anything?" Alice crossed her arms.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know, because you're stupid?" A hand swatted his head. "Hey! Don't do that!" he complained while rubbing the now sore spot on his head.

"Well, that's what you get for calling me stupid." Alice stuck out her tongue before flopping down on his bed. "I need your help trying to prove Bella's innocence."

"Who the hell is Bella?" Edward snarled then sighed, realizing she was referring to the alleged murderer. "Alice..." His voice lowered, suspicion clouding his tone, "Please tell me you did not go see the killer."

Alice shrugged, "I didn't."

"Tell me without lies."

"I didn't," she replied again causing Edward to sigh. Oh what he would have done if she had gone to see the vile creature that murdered his brother... "She's not the killer."

Edward's eyes widened, "For all that is holy Alice!" he hissed, rage clearly evident in the veins pulsing by his temporal. "You can't go see criminals like it's okay!"

Alice crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground, almost as if she was impatient. "She's not a criminal! I can feel it!"

Edward shook his head, oh gosh, this was happening all over again.

"Come on, you believe me, don't you?"

Edward shook his head, vigorously, enough to give him whiplash. "No, actually I don't."

"Well, you have to!" Alice whined, like a child.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm your sister and you owe me!" Alice lifted an eyebrow deviously, obviously catching him off guard. Edward snarled at her and clenched his fists.

"That's a low blow, even for you Alice." He hissed, "You know what happened with Tanya was unavoidable."

A loud, sarcastically evil laugh passed Alice's lips, "Oh please. The point is, I cleaned up _your_ mess, so you need to help me to pay me back."

Edward sighed then stood up, trying to put as much distance between him and his sister as possible. "Alice..." He was getting exasperated. "They caught her in the act. If she didn't do it, then who the hell did?!"

Alice chuckled, as if he was spouting nonsense, as if he was the one who was not understanding what the situation entailed. He knew exactly the risks, making Alice's chuckle very annoying. "Silly Edward. That's what we need to figure out."

It took a lot of willpower to not drag her out the room and present her to Esme. She would know how to deal with people like Alice. However, her threat still hang in the air, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Meaning, you have no idea who could have possibly done it."

Alice lifted an eyebrow, again, as if to say he was stupid for even thinking that. It was a I-can't-believe-you're-so-dumb look. "Well, of course not, otherwise Bella wouldn't be in jail and whoever did it would be."

Edward sighed again; he'd been sighing a lot lately. Now that he thought about it, how could someone like this so-called Bella enter the palace anyway? She did not sound normal, appearing out of thin hair. Generally people who want to kill royals try to be as sneaky as possible; they would rather end their lives than get caught and this Bella person did not. Why was that?

"Bella." Edward whispered, "That sounds foreign. Where is she from?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. But gosh, Edward, you should see her! She's so beautiful, like her name. Her hair is so long and such a dark brown; well, I couldn't see much because it was dark and I only had my small lamp Oh, and she wears these weird clothes. They look nothing like ours, they make ours look really flimsy but hers _are_ tight and hang close to her form. Isn't that weird?"

Edward stared; he was already used to Alice's long-winded chatterbox self but it had been a while. He sighed. "Yeah, that is weird. Is there a new merchant around? Selling cloth from other kingdoms?"

Alice stared in thought for a moment, "Not that I know of. It's always the same five people..." She thought for another moment, then shook her head, "Yes, that's all."

Edward crossed his arms, his eyebrows knitting in thought. "Then where could she have gotten them? We are at peace with other kingdoms, well except for one, but they never resolved to murder before. Are they trying to throw us off?"

Alice's eyes narrowed. "That's exactly what I was thinking." Gosh, how he hated when Alice did that. Her weird split personality was just scary at times. The usual chipper Alice was completely different from the now serious and calculating Alice. "She looks absolutely foreign, and I have not heard of any new materials on the market. That's why I can tell she didn't do it. Besides, you should see the poor girl's face, you can clearly see she didn't do it."

Edward leaned against a nearby table, his hands aimlessly wandering around the smoothened rock beneath his hand. "Good point." He agreed, "It just doesn't make any sense. The guards checked the room thoroughly, there was no one there and no signs of anyone leaving before mother entered."

Alice frowned, "What are we missing?"

A silence stretched in the room; this was a really complicated question. Alice suddenly clapped with a bright smile, "All right, well I think it's time for you to meet her!"

Edward's expression darkened, in disgust, revulsion, and something else that definitely was not positive. "No." He bit out, "Not going to happen." Commoners were not worth his time and effort. He agreed to help the girl and nothing more.

"Edwaaaaard," Alice sang, letting the threat hang in the air once again.

Another silence stretched, this time the two stared into each other's eyes, almost as if they were having a staring contest.

"Fine, I'll be there in an hour," he bit out reluctantly and when Alice showed no signs of leaving, he motioned towards the door. "The door is that way."

Alice giggled and bounced over to the door. "Make it thirty minutes." And with that, she left, the bronze door clanging loudly where it met the hinges.

"I hate her," Edward muttered, before walking inside his shower to bathe and ready himself.

Alice one, Edward zero.

**A/N**: Oh Alice, typical of her I know. What do you guys think so far? Can anyone guess who the killer is? I'll dedicate each chapter to the first person to guess right once the killer is revealed. :D

I didn't get any reviews last chapter :( Makes me sad! Don't forget to click that review button down there, it would mean a lot! (I might post the next chapter a little earlier? :D)

Next chapter: Bella meets Edward... Any thoughts as to what first impressions are going to be?

See you next week!


	4. Chapter 4: Royal Bloods

**A/N:** know, it's been quiiiite a while since I've updated and I won't make excuses... A lot of things came up and sadly, updates might be a little slow moving along now due to school and such. Have to apply to college and scholarships, gosh so many things to do that I don't want to do... Wish me luck getting into college!

**Summary:** Bella Swan is suddenly teleported to the Bronze Age through a mysterious portal where she's suddenly accused of murder. There's a mysterious man helping her and it turns out he's the queen's son, heir to the throne! Join Bella in her quest to prove her innocence, and more importantly, to return home before it's too late.

**Rating:** M (For several reasons, enough said.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to SM. What does belong to me though is this plot and any original characters that I add in there. I repeat: I make no profit off of this.

**CHAPTER FOUR: ROYAL BLOODS**

Alice decided to help out, "Royalty? A princess? Of royal blood? Yeah choose your pick."

Bella's eyes widened again, this time they were as big as saucers. The fact that Alice was royalty wasn't surprising; she held an air of royalty around her so it was pretty obvious. But suddenly the puzzle pieces were fitting together. "Um...What year are we in?"

"Year? What's that?"

"Holy shit!" Bella squeaked, "I'm in the past!"

Everything made sense now, the weird prehistoric way people were dressing and the strange accent they had. How was that even possible? Magic was definitely not possible, or was it? Bella remained quiet for several moments trying to gather her thoughts. Time travel did seem plausible in this situation, no matter how unlikely it was.

"Bella?" Alice's voice called out. "What do you mean you're in the past?"

Bella froze for a moment. "Oh sorry, I'm just recalling something from the past." She gave a nervous laugh before quickly dismissing it. "Was this Emmett your only brother?" Bella really did not want Alice thinking about the notion of time travel; after all, it was probably some mistake. If it was true, she wasn't sure if Alice should know yet.

Alice stared at her, almost calculating before giving her natural smile, "Oh no, there's Edward. He's a bit of a grouch though. He doesn't like me very much these days. I guess I give him a headache, but I don't know how. Maybe I talk too fast for him? I only talk fast when I have a lot to say and I don't want to waste time. Don't you feel the same way?"

Bella stared at her, eyebrow lifted in surprise, sure she just mentioned speaking fast but there was no way anyone could understand it. "Um..." she trailed off. "Sure?" Bella was not sure if she should have revealed that she did not hear a thing. It didn't matter because slowly, Alice stood up and grabbed her lamp.

"Alice?" Bella panicked, was she leaving? Leaving her down here alone? In the dark?

Sensing the panic in her voice, Alice shook her head, "No silly, I'll be right back." Bella gave a slight nod before hearing the distinct clang of a door closing. Now, she was left in complete darkness to mull over her thoughts.

Could time travel really be the answer here? Bella reached for her phone to look at the NO SIGNAL sign. She sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be that easy, but used the brightness to provide a little light inside the small dog cage. It was definitely made of brick, she could see the jagged ends, the same as the stairs she was roughly dragged down on her way here. Slowly, her eyelids grew heavy. She checked her phone and it read 4:58 AM. When did it get that late? Had she been in this dog cage and talking to Alice for that long? Shouldn't the sun be going up by now? The sound of metal clanging brought her back to her situation, Alice must be back.

"She's not even here and yet she was threatening me. Damn Alice." A young man stood in front of her cell, she couldn't see his face since he was pretty tall, too tall for the cage to let her see. His voice was rough, as though someone just woke him up from sleep, probably Alice. The stranger suddenly crouched and finally Bella could see his face, she did a double take. He was...well, to put it bluntly, gorgeous. He looked about her age, maybe a few years older, and he looked as though he survived many wars. He looked mature and his eyes were no doubt green. His hair was pointing in all the right directions , a natural bed head. He was wearing the clothes people in this time wore, except it was definitely more male suited. This young man wore a sleeveless white robe that revealed his well toned biceps, which reached his ankles, and from what Bella could see, he was wearing leather sandals. Around his biceps were these gold braces, relatively short. On his forehead, a golden band adorned with rubies.

The young man cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the way Bella was ogling him. She blushed, embarrassed; never before had she stared at a man as though he were a piece of meat. "Sorry..." she muttered, low enough for him not to hear but loud enough to make her feel better and justified. It wasn't her fault, the man was...well...he looked good.

"You must be Bella. Supposed murderer," he guessed, hitting the mark in the center.

Well, two could play at this game. "You must be Edward. Supposed brother of Alice."

"It's not supposed in my case. It is rude to not refer to a royal blood as such," he pointed out. Bella narrowed her eyes, in warning, was he saying she did commit murder?

"Well then, Prince Edward." Bella snapped, "If that's so, why are you here?"

"Alice thinks you're innocent." He added quickly, "I do too, but to a certain point." Bella's expression softened, why didn't he say so in the first place? She was starting to get angry.

A moment of silence stretched between the two before the door opened to reveal Alice. She entered with a cheerful attitude to find this tense atmosphere inside the cell area.

"Stop ogling each other, geez, I can feel the lust in the air," she announced with a hint of sarcasm.

My response was immediate, and the same as Edward's. "Please," we both muttered in perfect synchrony.

"Well, well, well!" She clapped her hands. "You guys are in sync too! Destined for each other."

"Come on Alice, I wouldn't want to even think about sharing a bed with a commoner." Edward took a few steps back, as if standing next to Bella's cell could transfer commoner germs over to him. Bella growled; she was vaccinated!

"Whatever!" Bella snapped. "I wouldn't want to be with a bitter prince like you anyway. Way too much trouble. I bet you can't even make your own bed or make your own tea."

"What did you say?" Edward hissed. "I didn't quite hear you. I don't speak commoner language."

"What was that?" Bella countered. "I don't understand royal jackass language."

The two glared at each other, the anger in the air so thick and compressed you could cut it with a blunt knife.

"What is a jackass?" Alice suddenly asked, breaking the tension. Edward seemed to agree with her, he didn't seem to know what it was either but he assumed it was an insult. Bella, on the other hand, was rolling on the cold, hard cell floor. The fact that Alice asked was not the funny thing, the way she said it with a straight face, in addition to the accent in which she said it; it was damn hilarious.

Edward finally broke the charade, "Okay, I can't do this. She is obviously out of her mind." Alice flashed a knowing smile and Edward was again reminded of the threat hanging in the air. "Forget it," he muttered.

Once Bella finished gasping for some much needed air, Alice shook her head and sat down, motioning for Edward to do the same.

"Wow, Prince Edward, sitting on the floor like a commoner. How does it feel?" Bella taunted, although this time there was less malice in her voice.

"Well, if you must know, commoner, it feels absolutely filthy. If I rolled over in it like a pig, I would probably die."

Bella rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, one of these days, she was going to kick him where it really hurts.

"I'm going to kick you if I ever get out of this stupid cage."

"Just make sure you stay away from my wonderful nether regions," he replied with a confident smirk.

"Wonderful nether regions, my ass."

"Ew." He scrunched his nose. "I don't think so. I don't know what that meant, but I'm quite familiar with what an ass is. I want to be as far away from yours as possible."

Bella gritted her teeth, reaching between the bars with her arms. She missed him by at least ten centimeters. "Darn."

Edward gave a sarcastically evil chuckle; it sounded as though someone was prepared to take over the world. "Better luck next time, commoner."

Bella huffed, a piece of her hair flew up then went back down to where it was originally. "My name is not commoner, it's Bella."

Alice remained quiet throughout this ridiculous banter. Some of this didn't even make sense, what was the purpose of these insults? Could they even be considered insults?

She smiled and clapped her hands, loud enough for it to be able to burst an eardrum and cause an echo that lasted at least five whole minutes.

"All right, lover birds. I think we have things to discuss." She interrupted the two before Bella or Edward began another series of meaningless insults. "Like maybe, Bella's judgement day in two days time?"

"Oh yeah. Judgement time? What's that? Like people passing judgement on an alleged criminal?"

"Well of course, what else could judgement day be?" Edward frowned, giving her Alice's famous I-can't-believe-you're-so-dumb look.

"Why you little..." The two began bickering again.

Alice's eyes switched between the two before she facepalmed. "Back to the point!"

In another area, hidden from prying eyes, two people whispered in urgency.

"Don't worry, they won't know I did it," a deep voice reassured the woman standing before him.

"How do you know that?" the woman hissed, clearly panicking.

"It is her word against mine, who would ever believe her? Besides, there was no evidence left in the room."

The woman seemed to relax for a moment, "All right then. Good thing you got her there at the right time."

The male grinned. "Of course, bringing one from another world is no easy task. The Aquarii star is only visible once a year. I brought her here for a reason; her destiny is to die for my cause."

**A/N**: The Aquarii star is actually seen all year long I think but for the sake of the story it will be once every year. This will be quite important in future chapters! Thanks to all that follow and favorite this story, until next time!


End file.
